The present invention relates to transmission joints of the type comprising a male element on each branch of which is mounted a rolling element which is trapped in a pair of tracks formed in a female element. The invention is more particularly applicable to articulated constant-speed joints employed in front-wheel drive motor vehicles.
The severe reductions in the consumption of energy sought after at the present time require that the constructors of motor vehicles seek light, cheap, constant-speed joints which have a long life and have practically no mechanical losses. At the same time, the requirements of comfort increase and modern constant-speed joints thus must not generate pulsating moments during their operation under application of torque and at an angle of operation, owing to the cyclic friction in their component parts, and must not have an angular play.
Now, it is known that all the known joints comprising rollers rolling between two tracks have a certain angular play resulting from the requirement that each roller does not touch the track opposed to that along which it rolls for the considered direction of the torque to be transmitted.